1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an exhaust apparatus for an internal combustion engine.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a typical exhaust system for an internal combustion engine, an exhaust sensor for detecting the composition of exhaust gas ejected from a plurality of cylinders is arranged in a cone section through which the exhaust gas between an exhaust manifold in which the exhaust gases from the cylinders are collected and a close coupled catalytic converter immediately downstream of the engine.
The exhaust sensor protrudes in the cone section and is arranged in a location where all of exhaust flows from the cylinders uniformly comes into contact with the detecting section to detect the composition of all the exhaust gases from the cylinders (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-001869).